


For Medicinal Purposes Only

by jono74656



Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Blowjobs, But He Does Have Magical Healing Come, F/M, First Time, Harry Osborn: Sex God, M/M, Medicinal Blowjobs, Minor Spoilers for The Amazing Spiderman 2, Peter Parker Doesn't Have A Magical Healing Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter might not be sure about letting Harry have his blood, but he has less reservations about certain other bodily fluids.</p>
<p>Neither does Harry.</p>
<p>(It was all Gwen's idea)</p>
<p>Smutty ficlet that hit me while watching The Amazing Spiderman 2, and contains slight spoilers, you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Medicinal Purposes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starvation Sucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497056) by [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters). 



> I saw 'The Amazing Spiderman 2' yesterday afternoon, and while sitting in the theatre was struck by this fic idea. Spoilers for those who haven't seen the movie yet.
> 
> The basic concept of this fic owes a great debt to 'Starvation Sucks', by the incomparable Pterawaters. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

For Medicinal Purposes Only

 

Peter took a deep breath as he walked back into Oscorp Tower. He wasn't sure how Harry was going to take Gwen's crazy proposition, but Harry had always been a pragmatic man at heart, just like his father. If it came down to a choice between this plan or death, he was reasonably confident Harry would make the right choice.

He smiled and thanked Harry's PA as she ushered him into Harry's office, then firmly but apologetically closed the door in her face, turning to face Harry. His friend stared at him for a moment, then touched a hand to his desktop, and Peter heard the locks clicking into place.

"If there's any recording devices in here can you turn them off, Harry. We need to talk."

Harry's eyes grew speculative, but he finally nodded, and slid his hand across the desk. The faint humming of the security recorders, which had been barely audible at the edge of Peter's perception, vanished, and he sighed inwardly with relief. 

This conversation was gonna be awkward enough without who knew how large an audience in Oscorp's security office.

He dropped his rucksack next to Harry's ostentatious desk, and reached into it, pulling out one of his webshooters; holding it up for Harry to see before triggering it, snagging the bottle of scotch from the sideboard and tugging it to him without spilling a drop. He looked back, and met Harry's astonished gaze.

Astonishment that was quickly melting into rage.

Peter cut him off with a raised hand, sinking onto a conveniently placed couch.

"Just listen, Harry."

Harry slouched back into his chair, and poured himself a generous measure of the scotch. He toasted Peter with the tumbler, and Peter took this as his cue to get talking. Fast.

"My blood can't help you, Harry. I've tested it, and the venom content is off the scale. The fact that I survived the bite was a one in a million chance. It could kill you, or turn you into something like Doctor Connors. The risks involved with my blood are just too great."

He paused for a second, and Harry sneered at him while draining a large swallow from the tumbler.

Peter swallowed, and found himself staring down at his hands, twisting them together nervously. Now for the awkward part.

"But i spoke to Gwen. And she had a, a crazy idea. About other, um, other bodily fluids."

He forged onwards, desperate to finish this part of the conversation before he died of embarrassment.

“So she and I. We, we tested my, um fluids. And it turns out that the concentration of venom is far lower than in my blood. The levels of venom are low enough for it not to pose any significant risk of killing you, or causing any excessive mutation of your DNA, while still having the best chance of reversing your condition.”

With the worst of it over with, he looked up into Harry's face, and was shocked to see something that almost looked like amusement in his eyes, though his face remained set in an impassive mask.

Harry held the expression for a second, then cracked up laughing; body shaking with mirth to such an extent that Peter had to reach over and grab hold of the tumbler of scotch to stop him either spilling it or dropping it.

When his laughter subsided, Harry stared at Peter, the occasional chuckle still escaping him, and gasped out.

“Jesus, Parker, if you wanted me to blow you you just had to ask.”

Peter wasn't sure what his face looked like after that, but judging from Harry's renewed chuckling he was sure it was something hysterical.

He was still staring at Harry, wide-eyed, when Harry abruptly stood, and circled the table with an almost predatory grace to sink onto the couch next to Peter, suddenly way too close for comfort. Peter could smell his cologne, and no matter how ridiculously expensive it was he couldn't deny it smelled good.

Harry's hand reached out and gripped Peter's chin gently, and Peter found his head being tilted up until he was looking straight into Harry's eyes, and he found himself at a loss to describe the emotions boiling in them.

Then Harry leaned forward and kissed him. It was nothing like kissing Gwen. Harry's mouth was forceful, teeth nipping at Peter's lips as Harry shifted forward until he was straddling Peter's lap. Harry's hands wound into Peter's hair, and he began to grind slowly back and forth in Peter's lap; Peter could already feel himself getting hard, and he could tell the moment Harry noticed, as he ground down harder, swallowing Peter's moans while smiling against his mouth. 

Harry eased his fingers loose from Peter's hair, and gripped the bottom of his shirt, tugging at it until Peter got with the programme, and raised his arms to allow Harry to pull the shirt off over his head, breaking the kiss in the process.

While he was still disentangling himself from his shirt he gasped out loud as Harry's evil, clever, skilful mouth descended on his newly revealed chest, licking, suckling and biting at him as Harry's fingers left flushed red trails where they were skating across his skin.

Harry's mouth wrapped around one of his nipples, and he groaned at the sensation, the tongue laving him while the mouth sucked, and teeth teased until the nipple was peaked, and goosebumps were breaking out across his body. Even as he was reeling from that sensory overload Harry switched to the other nipple, and Peter was panting and writhing by the time he'd finished his ministrations.

An unfairly wicked smirk twisted Harry's lips as he unbuckled and unzipped Peter's jeans, pulling them, and his boxers, down Peter's legs in a long, slow motion that left Peter sprawled naked on the expensive leather couch, which Harry kneeling between his spread legs, looking up at him with a promising light in his eyes.

The sight of Harry, on his knees and still in his perfect, corporately-approved suit, added an extra touch of debauchery to the situation, and Peter fought the urge to come before Harry had actually touched him.

Harry's hand wrapped around Peter's aching cock, and he gave a few almost absent-minded strokes; all too obviously enjoying making Peter fall apart. Harry leaned forward and slowly licked Peter's cock from root to tip, leaving a trail of sensation that blazed in Peter's head, and he swore violently, hips jerking involuntarily, seeking more of the contact.

Harry chuckled as he sat back on his heels.

“Awfully excited, aren't we Parker? Don't tell me this is your first time? That pretty blonde girlfriend of yours not putting out?”

Peter twisted his fingers into Harry's over-styled hair and tugged, just hard enough to hurt without causing damage.

“Don't talk about Gwen like that, Harry. And not that it's any of your business, but between my aunt and her family, we haven't had many chances to be alone.”

Harry looked almost sympathetic for a moment, then his face settled into a familiar smirk. 

“And here I thought I'd be the one getting no action at an all boy's boarding school... No need to look so shocked, Parker, this isn't my first time driving stick.”

With a wink, he wrapped his mouth round the head of Peter's cock, and sank down. Peter moaned as Harry just kept going, until his nose was pressed into the patch of pubes at the base of his cock, and his throat was squeezing Peter's cock in a way that was almost too good.

Peter stared down at Harry as he slowly pulled back up, until only the head of Peter's cock was in his mouth, then he began to bob up and down; tongue trailing up and down the length of Peter's cock as one hand came up to gently roll and fondle his balls. On every upwards motion his lips squeezed under the head of Peter's cock, and he twisted his head slightly, the combined sensations driving Peter wild.

He tangled his hand gently into Harry's hair, and realised that Harry's name was falling from his lips in a constant stream, mixed with curses, prayers and benedictions as Harry's unfairly skilled mouth pulled him quickly towards climax.

Harry sank back down him again, and his throat worked around Peter's cock in eager swallowing motions that were wearing away the last of his restraint. Harry pressed one finger to the patch of skin behind Peter's balls, and Peter swore, and held Harry's head in place gently as he came, shooting his load down Harry's willing throat as his hips thrust forward minutely into his hot, wet mouth.

Peter collapsed back against the leather couch as his cock spasmed in Harry's mouth, Harry suckling at his softening cock to get every drop of come, until Peter finally had to pull him away from his oversensitive cock. Harry climbed up onto the couch and quickly opened the fly of his suit trousers, pulling out his cock and fisting it hard and fast, until he came with a gasp of Peter's name, shooting over Peter's abs and up to his pecs.

Harry took a moment to bask in the afterglow, then staggered to his desk and pulled a pack of wet wipes out of the drawer, tossing them to Peter, who raised a hand to lazily snag them out of the air. He set to work cleaning himself up while Harry straightened his suit, and pulled a small mirror from the drawer, staring at his neck.

When he turned to face Peter he could see that the patch of discoloured skin was already shrinking, and Harry's face was a picture of mixed emotions, with gratitude and hope winning out as he all but threw himself at Peter, kissing him desperately.

When he pulled away, he stared at Peter for a long second, then sighed.

“Thank you, Peter.”

Peter smiled.

“I told you, Harry. I'm trying to help you, I just didn't want you to make things worse.”

Harry nodded, then something sinful passed over his face.

“You said there was a lower concentration of the spider venom in your come, right?”

Peter just nodded, silently.

“Then it's probable that the effects will wear off over time. I may need regular doses.”

Amazingly, Peter could feel his cock trying valiantly to harden again.

“If you think that would be best for your health, Harry, then I'm sure we can arrange something.”

He blushed as he said it, and Harry laughed, more open and joyful than Peter could remember since before he had been sent away to school.

“I'm sure we can. I'll be in touch, Peter.”

Thinking of just what Harry had recently been touching, Peter flushed even brighter red, and Harry, laughing, tugged him forward into one last kiss before helping him get dressed, and seeing him to the door, where they both studiously ignored the lust-dark eyes of Felicia, Harry's PA.

Harry smirked at her as Peter entered the elevator, and Peter could see her eyes zeroing in of Harry's bruised and reddened lips as the doors shut with a quiet ding.

 

…..................................................................................

Peter flipped on the lights as he walked in Aunt May's front door; his aunt was pulling a double shift so he had the house to himself for a change. Probably for the best really, as he needed a shower, and a wank, stat.

He walked into his room, and tossed his bag onto the bed before he began stripping. Then froze when he realised he wasn't alone.

Gwen was sat in the chair at his desk, wearing a short skirt, and one of his shirts, buttoned loosely enough that he could see there was nothing underneath.

“So, Peter? How did Harry take to my little idea?”

Peter flushed, and she laughed delightedly.

“That good?”

She held out a hand, and he went to her in a daze, groaning when she guided one of his hands up and under her skirt while drawing him into a kiss.

“You must tell me all about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've had any inspiration to write at all, and even longer since an idea sprang fully formed into my head like this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
